Je suis Ladybug
by Azurill01
Summary: Marinette n'est devenue Ladybug que depuis quelque mois et elle a encore des doutes quant à son rôle de super-héroïne. Une sortie au cinéma avec sa classe devrait lui changer les idées, ou...peut-être pas.


**Je dois vous avouez que ma fic "Huit Clos" m'était venue à l'esprit avec une autre tournure possible. Voici, l'autre tournure, en version plus courte que "Huit Clos" ^^**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Thomas ASTRUC, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "**

* * *

Cela fait quelque semaine maintenant que la rentrée a eut lieu. Pas mal de choses ont été bouleversées pour Marinette. Une nouvelle classe, de nouveaux amis, et… ah oui ! Un kwami et de nouveaux pouvoirs !

Ce fut difficile, mais la jeune fille a finit par se faire à l'idée de ces nouvelles responsabilités. Celles qui lui incombent de sauver la ville de Paris, au moins trois fois par semaine. Elle continuait malgré tout à avoir des doutes sur son rôle en tant que Ladybug. Faisait-elle bien les choses ? Les gens l'appréciaient-ils ?

Tikki la rassurait sans cesse, mais c'était parfois insuffisant pour apaiser le cœur de la jeune fille.

Ce samedi après-midi, toute la classe avait décidé d'aller voir le dernier film qui était sortit au cinéma. Bien sûr, c'était un film de super héros. Un grand bonhomme, tout en muscle, qui sauvait le monde d'une invasion extraterrestre grâce à ses supers pouvoirs. Toutes les filles étaient raides dingues de lui, tout le monde l'adorait et ses journées en tant que civil se déroulaient à merveille !

Marinette n'était pas très motivée par une telle sortie. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop sa position en tant que Ladybug. Elle n'était pas grande et forte comme tous ces héros de cinéma. Elle n'avait pas l'assurance, ni le charisme de ces grands gaillards.

La jeune collégienne s'était, néanmoins, laissée convaincre par Alya. Elle ne connaissait la métisse que depuis la rentrée, mais très vite, une complicité s'était installée entre elles. Ce n'était pas pour autant que Marinette lui avait encore livré tous ses secrets. Comme le fait qu'elle soit Ladybug ou encore… son amour naissant pour Adrien.

Chacun des élèves avaient acheté sa place. Marinette espérait vraiment avoir la possibilité de se détendre, mettre pendant un moment ses responsabilités de côté, et surtout, c'était l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec Adrien !

Prenant place dans la salle, la lumière finit par s'éteindre et le silence se fit. Comme il est coutume au cinéma, le quart d'heure de réclame en tout genre commença. Marinette et Alya s'amusaient à critiquer chaque publicité qui était projetée. Celles sur le parfum étaient vraiment les plus ridicules !

L'écran devint noir et les dernières veilleuses s'éteignirent. Enfin, le film allait commencer. Mais, après quelques secondes, où l'écran resta noir, le public commença à s'impatienter. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de se plaindre, que les lumières se rallumaient d'un coup.

Les spectateurs se regardèrent entre eux, pensant trouver une réponse à ce qui se passait. Ils n'eurent pour seul retour, qu'une voix forte, qui leur parvint du fond de la salle.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, bonjour !

L'homme qui se présentait à eux était vêtu d'un costume de tweed et d'un chapeau melon. À sa bouche pendait lascivement une pipe en bois et dans sa main droite une loupe.

\- C'est qui ce Sherlock Holmes ? Chuchota Nino à Adrien.

Le blond haussa les épaules et continua d'observer le détective. L'homme descendait les marches de la salle une à une, avec un air posé et beaucoup d'assurance.

\- Je suis Search-lock ! Reprit-il en réajustant sa pipe.

Sa présentation finit par convaincre, ceux qui se posait encore la question, que la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la salle était bien un akumatisé.

Marinette s'enfonça un peu plus sur son siège. Elle qui avait prévu de ne pas penser à ça, il allait lui falloir une fois de plus endosser son costume rouge.

Son cerveau commençait déjà à réfléchir à toute allure. Il lui fallait trouver une solution pour sortir de sa place et partir se transformer. L'intrus passa à sa hauteur, crachant un nuage de fumée et continua de parler.

\- D'après mes savantes déductions, Ladybug doit se trouver ici. Dans cette salle de cinéma.

Cette affirmation eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la salle. Des hoquets de surprise s'élevèrent, en même temps que de nombreux murmures. Le public se jetait des regards inquisiteurs. Est-ce que Ladybug était la personne assise à côté d'eux ?

Marinette avala difficilement sa salive et jeta un regard paniqué autour d'elle. Quelqu'un allait finir par se douter de quelque chose. Ce Search-lock était-il en train de bluffer ou racontait-il la vérité ? Et si c'était vrai, savait-il que c'était elle ?

La brune sentait ses joues devenir écarlate et elle avait l'impression d'avoir une pancarte clignotante, juste au dessus de sa tête, indiquant qu'elle était Ladybug.

Marinette regarda horrifié le détective reprendre son monologue.

\- Montre-toi et donne-moi ton miraculous ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix pleine d'assurance. Ou sinon ...

Il réfléchit un instant, avant de saisir par le bras la première personne qui était à sa hauteur dans la rangée.

\- Ou sinon, il lui arrivera quelque chose de regrettable. Termina-t-il en secouant la personne qu'il venait de choisir.

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner à cet instant précis pour Marinette. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été assise, elle aurait pu jurer que son corps entier l'avait abandonné. Bien sûr, il fallait que, de toutes les personnes assises dans la salle, ce soit Adrien que cet akuma entraine avec lui. Pourquoi pas Chloé qui était la rangé juste devant ?

Jamais les akuma n'avaient menacé réellement des civils. Tout du moins, pas de manière aussi directe.

La collégienne resta prostrée à sa place, ses mains s'accrochant désespérément aux accoudoirs de son siège, n'arrivant par à détacher son regard de l'homme et de son camarade de classe. Ce Search-lock semblait sérieux et bien décidé à ne pas laisser partir Adrien.

La jeune fille tenta de réfléchir de manière cohérente, mais son esprit s'égarait. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Adrien, ni au reste de sa classe et des personnes qui étaient dans la salle avec elle. Que devait-elle faire ? Lui donner ses boucles d'oreille aussi facilement ? Que ferait un super-héro dans ces conditions ? Elle resserra sa main sur sa sacoche. Il lui fallait un conseil, mais laisser sortir Tikki était beaucoup trop risqué.

À côté d'elle, elle vit Alya prendre discrètement son portable. Elle ne devait pas être la seule. Qui n'aurait pas envie d'avoir le scoop du siècle en filmant Ladybug sous sa véritable identité ?

Adrien n'osait plus bouger. Ses sentiments étaient confus. D'un côté, il craignait l'akuma qui le tenait fermement par le bras et pointait une loupe sur sa joue. D'un autre côté, il était excité de savoir si Ladybug était réellement dans cette salle de cinéma. Si oui, qui était-elle ? La fille brune assise au troisième rang ? Ou celle aux yeux bleu sur la gauche ? Non, pas celle là, elle était venue avec son copain…

Le blond fut sorti de ses pensées quand la pression sur sa joue s'intensifia et que l'akuma se mit à crier à côté de son oreille.

\- Ladybug, ne fait pas ta timide !

Marinette sentit ses mains devenir moites, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et son cœur n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à vivre tout ça, ni faire subir ce genre de chose à ceux qui lui étaient cher.

Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin l'ait choisit, elle ? Pourquoi ce devait-être elle appelé à se lever pour combattre les supers-vilains ?

L'akuma fit claquer sa langue en perdant patience.

D'un geste rapide, il décolla sa loupe de la joue d'Adrien et visa un siège vide. Un laser partit vers l'objet et lui donna une taille microscopique.

Toute la salle laissa s'échapper un hoquet de surprise. Les yeux de Marinette s'écarquillèrent un peu plus devant cette mise en garde.

Le super-vilain laissa un rire de victoire s'échapper.

\- Je ne rigole pas petite coccinelle ! Dit-il d'une voix grave. Alors montre-toi ! Où il arrivera la même chose à ce jeune homme !

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il resserra ses bras autour du cou d'Adrien et colla sa loupe sur sa joue.

Tout le monde dans la salle se dévisageait. Ladybug allait-elle faire quelque chose pour libérer ce garçon des mains de son bourreau ?

Marinette sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle n'avait jamais demandé ça ! Toutes ces responsabilités, toute cette pression. C'était beaucoup trop pour ses frêles épaules. Elle qui n'était de ça quelques jours qu'une simple adolescente.

Et si, en se dénonçant, les gens étaient déçus d'elle ? Déçus de savoir que, l'héroïne qui sauve Paris, n'est autre qu'une simple collégienne ? Une fille peu sûre d'elle qui se remettait à chaque fois en doute ?

Des murmures s'élevèrent autour d'elle, comme un bourdonnement qui compressait son cerveau un peu plus. Tout le monde attendait l'entrée en scène de la plus merveilleuse des super héroïnes. Celle qui se tenait debout pour Paris !

Ses prunelles se posèrent sur ses mains et elle tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet akuma terroriser _Sa Ville_. Mettre en danger _Ses Amis_.

Elle releva son visage et balaya la pièce. Les gens étaient dans l'attente de la super héroïne coccinelle et Adrien semblait de plus en plus étouffer dans les bras de l'akuma.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, il l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Tikki lui avait dit mainte fois que son identité devait rester un secret, mais cette fois-ci, elle devait laisser de côté les paroles de sa kwami.

L'héroïne eut l'impression de vivre la scène en tant que spectateur. Sans qu'elle ne commande rien, elle se vit serrer les dents et se lever de sa place.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de l'akuma avant qu'elle ne se mette à parler.

\- Je suis Ladybug ! Cria-t-elle, une main en l'air.

C'était étonnant, elle ne pensait pas que sa voix pouvait faire ressortir autant d'assurance.

Comme toutes les personnes dans la salle, Adrien avait les yeux écarquillés, rivés sur Marinette. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle se mettait en danger !

Le cœur de la jeune fille tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. Les lunettes de Nino glissèrent sur son nez, alors qu'il se retournait vers elle. Sur le côté, elle aperçut Alya manquer de faire tomber son téléphone.

\- Quoi ? Que ? Pourquoi ? Entendit-elle son amie lui souffler.

Adrien, en face d'elle, lui jeta un regard surpris et en même temps apeuré. Étaient-ils en train de la croire ou pensaient-ils qu'elle leur faisait une mauvaise blague ?

Le vilain porta un sourire satisfait sur son visage et s'approcha de la collégienne.

\- Et bien, tu vois. Ce n'était pas si difficile !

Marinette prit une grande inspiration. Elle était prête à assumer ses responsabilités de super héros, seule.

Le sourire narquois de l'akuma continuait de s'agrandir. À peine eut-il fait deux pas, qu'une nouvelle voix s'élevait dans la salle.

\- Je suis Ladybug !

Alya s'était levée et se tenait à présent debout, à côté de son amie.

Marinette se retourna vers elle. Sa bouche voulut parler, mais ses mots restèrent suspendus quand, Nino, assit sur le siège de devant, se leva aussi.

\- À vrai dire, c'est moi Ladybug ! Statua-t-il d'une voix posée.

Il se retourna vers les deux filles et leur fit un clin d'œil, auquel Alya sourit. Marinette, elle, resta complètement ébahit devant ce qui était en train de se passer.

Plus loin, sur sa gauche, Kim se leva également et entraina Max avec lui.

\- JE SUIS LADYBUG ! Cria le gaillard.

\- Il y a 99,99% de chance que je sois Ladybug. Exposa l'intello à ses côtés.

La suivante à se levée était sur sa droite, et ce n'était autre que Chloé Bourgeois en personne. La blonde remit une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et se positionna les épaules droites, la tête haute.

\- S'il y a une Ladybug ici, c'est bien moi !

L'akuma fit un pas en arrière avec dégout. La situation était en train de lui échapper et c'était une sensation extrêmement désagréable.

Petit à petit, toute sa classe finit par se lever. Ses camarades ajoutant, chacun à leur tour, leurs petits grains de sel. Même les plus réservés d'entre eux comme Rose, Nathanaël, ou encore Juleka !

S'en suivit le reste des spectateurs qui étaient dans la salle. À chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux se levait, l'akuma lâchait un grognement de mécontentement.

Marinette avait du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, mais son cœur se réchauffait de voir de toutes ces personnes, tous des inconnus, qui se levaient pour elle. Elle se sentait une force indescriptible la remplir à la vue de tous ces gens, debout à ses côtés.

Si c'était elle qui avait reçu le pouvoir de purifier les akuma, elle savait que, tous les parisiens avec elle, étaient près à se lever pour protéger Paris.

Le vilain commençait à perdre la tête. Tous, ils étaient tous en train de se moquer de lui, de le ridiculiser !

\- Arrêter ! Ça suffit ! Cria-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas Ladybug !

Il se retrouva dos contre l'écran. La salle entière debout face à lui.

Adrien sourit devant ce spectacle. Les parisiens étaient toujours prêt à faire face dans l'adversité et à se tenir debout ensemble. Le blond décida que c'était son tour d'intervenir.

\- Si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est moi Ladybug. Dit-il humblement.

Exacerbé, l'akuma l'envoya valser en le lâchant. Dans sa confusion et son énervement, il se mit à lancer des lasers dans toutes les directions.

\- C'est le moment de partir ! Cria une voix dans la foule.

Il n'eut pas besoins de se répéter, les personnes s'organisaient déjà pour partir vers les différentes sorties de secours. Marinette en profita pour perdre le reste de sa classe.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de la tournure des évènements. Ce qui était arrivé dans cette salle relevait du miracle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la bonne étoile de Ladybug pouvait être aussi puissante.

La jeune fille partit s'isoler dans les toilettes. Par chance, il n'y avait personne. S'adossant au mur, elle porta sa main à son cœur et essaya de reprendre doucement sa respiration. Tikki en profita pour sortir de sa cachette.

\- Marinette, tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver ! La sermonna sans grande conviction l'être magique.

\- J'ai paniqué. Se justifia la brune. J'ai…Je …

Tikki croisa les bras et lui sourit gentiment.

\- On en reparlera ce soir. En attendant, il y a un akuma dont on doit s'occuper !

Marinette hocha la tête avant de prononcer les paroles magiques. Une fois son costume endossé, elle repartit en direction de la salle de cinéma.

La brune lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit que, toutes les personnes étaient parvenues à quitter le cinéma. En contre partie, son partenaire félin se tenait dans la salle face à leur adversaire.

\- Ma Lady, tu arrives juste à temps pour percer le mystère de ce détective de pacotille. La salua son partenaire en venant se réceptionner à côté d'elle.

\- Chat, s'indigna-t-elle, ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer. Il est dangereux et a déjà pris pour cible un civil. Le gronda la coccinelle en esquivant un laser de leur adversaire.

\- Oui, je sais ! Mais, j'ai aussi entendu dire qu'une jeune fille, menant toute la salle, avait su lui tenir tête ! Il faudra aller la remercier.

Ladybug ne pu empêcher un fin sourire prendre place sur ses lèvre, avant de secouer vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre à nouveau dans une situation rocambolesque.

\- On s'en occupera plus tard. L'akuma doit être dans cette loupe. Il va falloir lui arracher des mains !

\- Vous pensez pouvoir m'arrêter ? Mais je suis bien plus malin que vous ! Je serai celui qui percera votre mystère !

Search-lock se mit alors à envoyer des coups de laser à tous vas. Les sièges du cinéma s'agrandissaient ou se rapetissaient à son bon vouloir, créant un véritable parcours du combattant pour les deux héros.

\- On va avoir du mal à aller le voir près.

Ladybug passa outre l'allusion que venait de fait son équipier pour esquiver un laser. Les deux héros de Paris couraient dans la salle et sur les murs pour tenter de se rapprocher, mais leur adversaire arrivait toujours à les bloquer d'une façon où d'une autre.

Chat était presque à sa hauteur quand un siège, devenu immense, manqua de l'aplatir.

\- Il voit les choses en grand ! Rit le félin.

\- Et bien Ladybug ! On dirait que de nous deux, je suis celui qui parviendra au bout de cet enquête ! S'amusa Search-lock.

La pièce commençait à être sans dessus-dessous et la situation n'avait toujours pas avancé.

-Bon, tout ce remue ménage a assez durée. S'arrêta un moment la coccinelle. Lucky Charm !

Ladybug lança son yoyo en l'air et réceptionna dans ses mains un mètre ruban de couture.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire avec ce truc ? Demanda Chat Noir intrigué.

La rouge regarda brièvement autour d'elle, avant de prendre un air victorieux.

\- C'est élémentaire mon cher Watson ! Lui répondit l'héroïne avec un clin d'œil.

Devant l'audace de la coccinelle, les joues du félin se tintèrent légèrement en rouge, mais l'action le rappela bien vite à l'ordre.

De nouveau les deux supers-héros étaient repartis.

\- Chat Noir, tu vois la tringle à laquelle est suspendue la toile de l'écran ?

Le félin lui fit un sourire complice, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

Ils partirent chacun d'un côté de l'akuma.

Le détective se concentra sur Ladybug pour lui envoyer un coup de laser. La coccinelle ne chercha pas à l'éviter, au contraire elle fit en sorte que le coup frappe son ruban. D'un mètre, l'objet passa à une dizaine de mètres.

Alors qu'il réalisait tout juste qu'il s'était fait avoir, Chat avait eu le temps de passer à l'action dans son dos.

\- Cataclysme ! Lâcha-t-il alors qu'il venait faire rencontrer sa main droite avec la tringle de l'écran.

L'immense tissu blanc, vint immédiatement le recouvrir sans qu'il ne pu l'éviter.

Ladybug envoya une extrémité de son ruban à son équipier et tous deux emmaillotèrent le vilain, de telle sorte qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de bouger.

Search-lock essayait de se débattre en poussant des râles, mais rien n'y fit.

Ladybug n'eut plus qu'à se saisir de sa loupe. Elle envoya l'objet sur le sol et l'écrasa d'un coup de pied sec. Un papillon noir s'en échappa, mais il fut stoppé par le yo-yo de la coccinelle.

\- Bye, bye petit papillon ! Sourit Ladybug en laissant repartir un papillon immaculé.

Son partenaire vint se tenir à côté d'elle, pendant qu'elle lançait en l'air son mètre ruban. La salle qui était auparavant dans un état minable, retrouva son aspect originel. Les sièges reprirent leur taille initiale, et l'écran qui avait été déchiré redevint comme neuf.

\- Bien joué ! Se saluèrent les deux héros.

\- Toi et moi, on est comme Batman et Catwoman ! Lui souffla le chat, le regard rempli de sous-entendu.

\- Oui, enfin, dans notre cas c'est toi le chat et je préfère laisser encore planer le mystère de ton identité ! La coccinelle prit la main de son acolyte avant de continuer. D'ailleurs regarde, c'est pour toi l'heure de partir !

Chat Noir jeta un œil à sa bague avant de voir un coussinet disparaître.

\- Tu as raison, mais nous nous reverrons, ma Lady !

Il la salua d'une petite courbette avant de quitter la salle de cinéma.

Ladybug se tourna vers la victime de Papillon. Assit sur le sol, le jeune homme reprenait lentement ses esprits.

Il pourrait s'en sortir sans elle, pensa Marinette. Il lui fallait impérativement retourner voir Alya, Adrien et Nino, dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelle. Elle devait s'assurer qu'eux et le reste de sa classe allaient bien.

Suivant les pas de Chat Noir il y a quelques minutes, elle quitta la salle de cinéma, quitta son costume dans un couloir désert et prit l'issue de secours la plus proche.

Elle n'eut pas à chercher sa classe bien loin. Tous étaient devant l'entrée principale. Certains assis, d'autres debout, à attendre que les derniers qui s'étaient perdus dans la panique arrivent.

Quand son amie métisse la vit au bout de la rue, elle courut la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien ? Où étais-tu passée ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! La sermonna Alya.

Marinette répondit à son accolade et la rassura.

\- Je me suis perdue au milieu de toute cette foule… Souffla la brune.

Son amie la dévisagea en posant une main sur ses hanches.

\- Tu es folle d'avoir fait ça tout à l'heure !

La jeune collégienne esquissa une grimace. Folle dans le sens, tout risquer pour Adrien ou risquer de dévoiler son identité secrète ?

Parce qu'au final, Marinette ne savait toujours pas si on l'avait prise au sérieux et la question d'Alya était ambigüe.

Nino arriva vers eux et posa une main sur l'épaule de Marinette.

\- C'était super bien pensé ta diversion, Marinette !

\- Oui vraiment super ! Lui cria Kim à l'autre bout du groupe.

Le reste des élèves acquiescèrent à leur tour.

Marinette passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux. Visiblement, tout le monde était persuadé que sa manœuvre était du bluff et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou être vexée.

La jeune collégienne était mal à l'aise face à toute l'attention qui lui était portée. En tant que Ladybug, elle avait commencé à s'y habituer, mais en tant que Marinette, ce n'était pas pareil.

Adrien s'avança vers elle.

\- Merci Marinette, pour ce que tu as fais. Lui dit chaleureusement le blond.

La jeune fille sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle tenta de bafouiller quelque chose en retour, mais il ne sortit de sa bouche que des onomatopées sans aucun sens.

Se remettant lentement de ses émotions, la classe décida d'abandonner l'idée de voir le film et prit la direction d'un parc tout proche.

Alya choisit ce moment pour prendre Marinette par les épaules et l'entrainer avec elle à l'arrière du groupe. La brune se laissa surprendre et la métisse se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, avec moi, ton secret est bien gardé.

Marinette se retourna effrayée vers son amie. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Aurait-elle finalement vendu la mèche en réagissant ainsi ?

\- Quel secret ? Balbutia-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts.

Celui d'avoir fait ce geste par simple impulsion pour sauver Adrien, parce qu'elle en pince pour le garçon, ou le fait qu'elle soit réellement Ladybug ?

La métisse ne répondit rien, se contenta de lui jeter un clin d'œil avant de repartit vers le reste du groupe. Laissant derrière elle, une Marinette perdue, les bras ballants.

La conversation s'arrêta là, elle n'aura jamais la réponse à sa question, car bientôt, ses camarades passèrent un par un pour lui parler de ce qu'elle avait osé accomplir cette après-midi.

Au final, Marinette avait bien fait d'aller au cinéma. Cela lui avait permis de se rassurer. Les Parisiens faisaient confiance à Ladybug. Ils étaient de son côté, et prêts à la suivre pour défendre la ville.

Marinette avait le cœur plus léger car, si même sans le costume, elle pouvait faire preuve du courage de Ladybug, c'est que le bout de tissus ne restait qu'une couverture. Ladybug était en elle, et l'avait toujours été.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
